What Do You Want From Me?
by TheMortition
Summary: As it's told, the Creeper has something he wants from all of his victims. And if one victim was kept alive while the others around her are dead, the one question remains. What does he want from her? Rated both T and M for cursing and mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

I stare at these people and ask myself for the millionth time, _What the hell am I doing here? _I must explain that I decided to go on this camping trip with my cousin and her friends. Or should I tell you the whole story?

Well, I was visiting some relatives with my family and was asked to acompany my cousin, Bess, on a little camping trip. It was for several days and it would give me the chance to get to know Bess more. I barely even knew her but agreed anyways.

Well, we got our stuff packed up and headed out to the woods for some nice relaxing camping. But, what I thought of Bess as being completely innocent was wrong.

The first words that came out of her mouth when we were out of sight of our parents was,

"Hey, give me a smoke. I've been dying for one all week." At first, I thought she meant as in cigerettes but instead it was pot.

"What the hell, Bess?"

"What? You didn't think I smoked?"

"Everyone who's our age or younger has smoked," says her boyfriend, Paul.

"Don't tell me you've never done pot before," Bess says, exhaling all her poisoned breath.

"Dammit, I've never done anything!" They all look at me (There's four other people in the car)and begin laughing.

"So," says Jimmie, "Does this mean you're a virgin?" I stare at him wide eyed and give him a death glare.

"You're a sick bastard. Of course I'm a virgin." He looks at me with these lustful eyes this time.

"Maybe we could change that." He licks his lips at me and I go off.

"You filthy ass bastard! If you even try to get near me, I'll cut off your dick and leave it for the crows to find!" Everyone in the car, including Jimmie, go,"Oooohhhhhh!" I just sit there in annoyance.

I'm a virgin to almost everything: Sex, drugs, alcohol, love...I never did what all the others did because I wasn't that person who'd be willing to go to such legnths.

But, being a virgin doesn't make me ugly. I'm 5'5", 18-years-old, have an average body, shoulder length dark brown hair, pale skin, and bright hazel eyes. I'm not that bad looking, right? Although, it sets people off when I wear nothing but black as well. I don't see a problem, though.

Through this ride to possible Hell, I figured out more about the filthy idiots I had to spend the next few days with.

Bess, my cousin, is your usual girl who goes out to wild parties, does drugs, drinks, and of course she's not a virgin (None of them are, really).

Paul, Bess's boyfriend, is a sex addict that has cheated on Bess many times. They don't even remember how many times he's cheated on her but what surprises me is that they keep going out. Who does that? I mean, if someone cheated on me I'd murder them and their mistress.

Taylor, Bess's best friend, keeps playing tricks on me like I'm a guy. Bess thought it'd be funny to comment that I may be bi just for not finding their type of guys attractive. And now, Taylor is making this trip complicated by acting like she's gay for me and my untrue sexuality.

Devon, Paul's best friend, is incapable of being serious in any situation. If there was a guy that was about to put a bullet through his brain, he'd still be cracking jokes. He's that bad.

Deanna, another best friend of Bess, is a filthy, low life whore that only came on this trip to keep the guys company. The way she looks gave me the impression that she was a whore: Extremly short shorts and a tied up button down shirt that exposed her breasts a little and showed that she wasn't wearing a bra. I didn't have to look at her cleavage to figure that out. Her nipples shot out like a spear going through someone's body.

And last but not least, there was that asshole Jimmie, Bess's ex-boyfriend and one of Paul's friends. After the conversation we had, I could tell that he was nothing but filth and couldn't say anything but shit from his mouth.

So, basically I was as screwed as someone tied up in the woods, smelling like dead meat, and having a bunch of crows pecking at them. Which brings me to the part where we're all walking in the woods.

"Oh my god, these fucking bugs!" Deanna whines like a baby. _That's what you get for being almost nude in the woods, you stupid whore_. I smile to myself about the thought of her returning all sctratched up and itchy.

But, of course, Taylor had to pull me away from my beautiful thoughts by hugging onto me the whole time we were looking for a good camping spot.

Bess and Paul were all over each other through the whole search, Devon was acting like some kind of caveman (Which I almost believed several times), and Jimmie was just watching the two make out.

We were soon able to find a camping spot and I decided to walk off while they set everything up. I saw some nice views and animals pass by as I walked. I looked up at the afternoon sky in dispair. How was I ever going to survive this?

But then, I saw something else up in the sky. It looked like...a bat?


	2. Chapter 2

I stared up at the sky in wonder and confusion. How could there be a bat out in broad daylight? I'm no expert but bats come out preferably at night, correct? Although, I couldn't tell if it was a bat or a weird looking bird.

I pondered about this for several moments until Taylor, of all annoying people, came up behind me and hugged me. The sudden impact made me jump and scream the moment she touched me.

"Hey, baby," Taylor says to me, "Did I scare you?" I pushed her off of me and gave her a death glare.

"For the last time, bitch, I'm not bi."

"Oh, don't worry. Just hide in that closet until you feel safe to come out." I suposed she meant I was a closet bisexual, which annoyed me a lot.

"Taylor, honey."

"Yes?" She makes a face that made me see that she was just acting about being bi. I finally got her. I walk up to her face really close. Close enough for me to smell her wretched breath of drugs and probably beer if they'd brought it (Wouldn't be surprised if they did).

"Taylor, I hope you die." I whisper and then back away before her foul breath made me sick. She looks at me almost as if I'd gone mad.

"Why would you say that? That's very mean."

"Ha! Mean? Look at yourself. You've been acting like a scared puppy clinging to me the whole ride here. I really don't like you so stop pretending that I do." She walks off and I look back up at the sky to see that bird or bat thing had disappeared.

I walk back to camp with a mental smile of how I dealt with Taylor. I don't mean to be an ass but she really deserved it.

Later that night

I watched them as they started getting high and drunk off the shit they brought. This helped me with my question on if they could really survive out in the wilderness. Nope. I couldn't see it happening.

Well, besides that they were getting high and drunk, other things were happening. Bess and Paul were making out like crazy, Deanna was getting nude for a brain dead Devon, Jimmie was watching each couple while laughing, and Taylor was passed out on the ground with this dazed look on her face.

I got bored and disgusted from watching them and decided on going to sleep. Hopefully, nothing happens to me while I'm asleep, which I highly douted and feared. I slipped into the sleeping bag of the tent Bess and I were sharing for the trip. I eventually drifted off to sleep, hearing the noise of these people slowly killing themselves. All was calm besides that.

That was, until I woke up some time later and saw Jimmie touching me inappropriately. My mind might've been in a daze but I sure had the intensions to rip this asshole's head off. I do not want to be touched by this pervert and he'll pay for ever thinking about it.

As I was going to muster up the stregnth to kick him in the nuts, he screamed and was pulled out of the tent. I thought that maybe one of his friends were playing a joke on him, so I tried going back to sleep.

Then, another body crawled on top of me. I was about to go off when I noticed that this person had an oder to them. Sort of like a decaying smell.

What was weird about them was that they were sniffing my body. I felt afraid, wondering if they were going to kill me for some reason. I then felt something else that both confused and alarmed me.

Down in my pants I felt something wet form. I wasn't peeing I was...turned on? They started inhaling me down there and I got even more scared yet the wetness continued.

Suddenly, I was dragged out of the tent to see that everyone was dead. I looked at this person and saw that it was a male yet some kind of creature.

Before anything else happened, he knocked me out.


	3. Chapter 3

I awoke in a dark room with faint lighting. I looked around and saw that I'm in some kind of old factory. I sit up and look more at my surroundings. It's pretty dirty and run down with thick cobweds to show its neglect.

That's when I spotted the creature from last night eating someone. I didn't know what to do. If I tried to escape, he'd probably catch me and kill me. But what will he do to me if I stay here? But, he could've killed me last night and instead knocked me out. He could've even killed me while I was asleep, right? So, there was some weird reason why I was still alive.

I watched him devour the person like a hungry beast. Wait a second, I think he is a hungry beast. Well, I watched him until he noticed I was awake. He smiled and showed his teeth to me. They were all sharp and a mixure between yellow and white. I didn't know why he was smiling at me and if I should be alarmed or not.

He then motioned me to come over with his fingers. I got up from this mound of blankets and came over to his side.

I looked at the dead body and recognized that it was Jimmie. I looked harder at him and noticed that he was better off dead in the first place. All of them were. I smiled slightly, not realizing that this guy was watching me.

I looked at him and was finally able to get a good look at him. His skin was dark green, he had long white hair on the back of his head, folded bat wings on his back, claws on his hands and feet, and he was staring at me strangely.

"Thank you, sir," I said to him. He looked at me and somehow seemed to understand me.

I was wondering what he was until my stomach grawled. He must've heard for he pointed to Jimmie with one of his sharp nailed fingers.

"Oh no. I don't eat humans. I eat what other humans eat." He smiled at me and it almost looked like he was laughing. Like as if he did that as a joke. He got up and put on a trench coat and hat. I guess that's what he wears out in public.

He grabs my arm and makes me run through the factory. When we were outside, his wings popped out, he grabbed my waist, pressed our bodies against each other, and started flying. I knew in my right mind that I should probably not trust this creature but I clung to his shoulder blades so that I wouldn't fall out. I was very scared right now because I'm terrified of heights.

He had his arms tight around my waist and back as if to say that he won't let me go. It sort of felt like a kind of protection.

He soon landed near a diner that had a fair amount of people in it. I didn't recognize it as what my family would ever go to. At least I wouldn't run into anyone familar and have to explain the situation to them. Seriously, how would you be able to tell someone that your cousin and her friends were attacked and you're the only one left alive by the creature that did it, who you're still in contact with?

"Umm, thanks again, sir. Is it all right for you to come back in an hour?" He nodded and then flew off to the old factory, I'm guessing. I was thankful that I brought some money with me in case we needed to go to town. Well, then again, I didn't know I was going to be stuck with a bunch of bad kids that ended up dying and I was the only survivor so far.

I step through the door and sit down at a seat by the window. After ordering some food I fooled around with the silver ware until a woman slid into the seat across from me.

"Nicole Alkins?" she asked. The way she asked it was like as if someone had a list of names, read it off to that person up close, and then the person had to do whatever it was they were supose to do (You know, like a docter's office or school assembly). I never told anyone my name or any other information about me. I've never even met this woman before yet she seemed to know something about me.

"Ugh, yes?"

"I don't mean to scare you but bad things are going to happen unless you take matters into your own hands."


	4. Chapter 4

I look at her in confusion, fear, and uneasiness.

"Excuse me?"

"I know who you are, Nicole. I've seen you in my visions."

"You're a psychic?"

"Yes, but I have to tell you something. Something that you may not want to hear."

"What is it?"

"I've been seeing you with that thing. I know that you're afraid of it sometimes. That's exactly what it wants. To make you be afraid so that it'll know what it wants from you."

"Are you saying he senses my fear?"

"Not sense. Smell. It smells your fear and the fear tells it what it wants. It's not too late to save yourself unless you stop it from getting what it wants from you."

"So, you mean when he attacked those kids last night, he ate them because there was something he wanted from them?"

"Yes, but there's something else about that."

"And that is?"

"Whatever it eats becomes a part of it."

"Why do you call him an it?"

"Because I don't know if it's a demon or a devil but it sure isn't human."

"Can you call it a him for now? This is getting a little confusing."

"It-He eats eyes to see and lungs to breathe. I've seen everything he's done and is going to do."

"How am I even sure you're really psychic?"

"Your name is Nicole Alkins. You're 18, just graduated, and are about to go to an art college but decided to come down here with your family. You don't like who your cousin Bess turned out to be. You're also not remorseful for your cousin and her friends' deaths."

"Okay, maybe you do know something about me." The waitress came by with my order and interrupted our conversation. She looked at the woman and just shook her head.

As she walked off, I ate a bit of my food before talking a little more.

"So, you said that there was something he wanted from me, right?"

"Oh, don't make me tell you this. You're not going to like it. He wants something that he's never wanted from anyone before. Only you can stop this, Nicole. Only you can change your own future. Your own path to suffering." I was still freaked out and not knowing if I could trust her or not.

I went up to the waitress and asked if I could have my lunch to go. She took my food and started to put it into a little bag for me to take with me.

"Now, honey," the waitress said as I paid her, "Don't you worry about Jazelle. She's just a crazy old woman that just makes up these crazy stories. Now, run along before your lunch gets cold." I walked out and sat in the spot the creature dropped me off at. As I ate, I tried to process all this information down about this creature.

So, he's only keeping me alive because I have something he wants. Whatever it is must be important for him to not kill me yet. It's kind of funny how I haven't decided to run away, knowing he might kill me.

But why didn't I run away? Why aren't I doing that now? Surely, he wouldn't bring himself out in broad day light. But what about when it turned night? Wouldn't he get me then? I don't want to die any horrible death then what's expected for me. Or is it worse than running away? I won't think of that now. Just finish lunch.

I finished eating and waited for him to come back and get me. I almost started wondering why I thought of him so much besides the fact that he could kill me. Almost like he were someone close like a friend.

He suddenly appeared before me and I had almost forgotten my fear of heights until now. He seemed to know this fear and just took me into his arms again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt us take off into flight.

It's weird how I'm supose to run away from him yet I feel so safe with being in his arms. I know that sounds kind of corny but it sort of speaks the truth.

I felt us going down and landing on the ground of what I saw to be the old factory. We were back to his territory.


	5. Chapter 5

We walked through the factory in silence. I wondered if I should tell him of my occurance with the strange woman or confront him about who he is. I decided to keep that to myself so that he didn't get mad at me. Whoa, why did I care if he got upset with me or not? In fear that he'd kill me? I don't know what's come over me now.

Just yesterday I had been on a camping trip to Hell and now I'm here with this creature that eats humans. What has been going on since then? It was so weird. I've never felt so confused in my life.

We came upon his resting spot, where I noticed he had finshed off the rest of Jimmie. I look back at him and he points his finger toward the mound of blankets. I took that as a sign to sit down and went over to it.

At first, he was just taking off his trench coat and hat. Nothing too unusual. Then, he got on top of me and started smelling me again. Now, that was a little bit to my concern that he shouldn't do that.

Although, my body sure didn't agree with me. He went there and started sniffing it again. I can't believe that twice already, I've been turned on by him getting on top of me. Maybe, the reason I cared about him getting upset was because I probably liked him. Yes, I know that's very weird and strange but I believe I've come to like this man-wait creature! Okay, this is getting a little complicated.

But why, I ask, does he keep smelling me there? What did he want from there? I suddenly remembered what that woman said about him wanting something from me that only I can keep from him. But what was there to worry? All that would come out of there was piss, blood, babies, and orgasm. Orgasm? A thought then occured to me and well, it got pretty crazy after that.

Afterwards, he came inside me and laid next to me. I panted hard, thinking of what just happened. I was not even creeped out at this point. In fact, I liked that we just had sex.

I looked at him next to me, who was doing the same thing: Looking. I felt this temptation to kiss him on the lips and found that I really couldn't fight it. I turned over, put my arms around his neck, and gazed into his brown eyes that stared back into my hazel ones.

I kissed him, tasting the blood and other things he'd eaten that I could not place on his lips. He didn't hesitate in kissing back but with a lot of tongue in it.

I broke away, feeling tired suddenly. I pulled a cover over me and laid close to him. He didn't move, giving me the idea that he didn't care that I got close to him. I began to drift off to sleep with hopes that he didn't have the human instincts to leave or kill me because of what we did.

You must admit that many people do this, which is why I couldn't trust guys and was pissed off at Jimmie. But then again, could I really trust this creature? This thing that killed my cousin and her friends, whom the woman sees in her visions, whom I also couldn't help but feel love for? How would I explain this to my parents? To Bess's parent's?

A shadow covered me and I was stuck in the realm of dreams. For now, I shall not worry about what is real...


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, I awoke to see him smelling my stomach. Not under it but right where my belly button was. I still could not understand this creature for acting as he does.

He looked up, noticing I was awake. His brown eyes held me there for a long time. Again, I had that crazy feeling to kiss him again. I put a hand on his rough face and let him continue to stare through my eyes. I kissed him like last night, except it was a little better. Not weird like last night when I gave him my first kiss. His first kiss too, maybe.

He slipped his tongue in again. This guy and his tongue, I tell you. Always frenching me instead of a normal kiss. Well, I guess that's still good. When I pulled away, I noticed him smile like he did yesterday when I told him I didn't eat humans after he pointed at Jimmie. That joking smile.

"You did that on purpose, didn't you?" I asked him. He just smiled wider, which I thought wasn't possible. He pushed me down again and made love to me like last night.

After that, he let me go to town again to eat. At the diner, I didn't notice that woman anywhere. My lunch was actually normal today. I thought of her words again but saw little meaning.

I would never have wanted to put myself in this situation if I knew before hand, truthfully. I mean who would want to know that they'd be a human-eating creature's sex slave? Not that I regret being with him, I just probably wouldn't want to do this if I knew before hand. Would you?

I finished my lunch and waited by the spot he dropped me off at once again. When he came, he looked down at me. My lower midsection was what he was staring at. For what? I don't know. I didn't know any of the answers I've asked myself in the past 24 hours.

He took me and flew off to the old factory again. There, time repeated. For the next two days, it went on like this.

But, on the third day, I awoke to see him lying on his back and not moving. I thought that he was probably trying to scare me or something. But, when I shook him, he didn't move. His chest didn't even give a slight signal of breath in his lungs. He was also very stiff throughout his body.

I was scared to death. Did he die as I slept? Did this just happen before I woke up? How did he die? I was freaking out and wondering what to do.

I sat there with his corpse next to me and decided on leaving. He was gone, right? What was the point in staying around or hoping for something to happen?

I got my stuff together, put him in a position that morticians would place the dead in a coffin, and left for the town he'd take me to.

It took me forever to get there but finally, I was able to find the diner and asked to use a phone to call my parents. I dialed the number and heard it ring several times before my uncle picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Uncle?"

"Nicole? What is it? Is the camping trip going okay?"

"About that. Bess and her friends are dead."

"WHAT?" Yeah, it was that loud. I had to keep the phone at arms legnth so that I didn't lose my hearing.

"They're all dead. They were killed several days ago."

"Why didn't you contact us or the police?"

"I was held against my will. I'm fine, though. The person who killed them is dead now."

"Wh-Where are you? I'm coming to get you."

"I'm at some old diner in the country. It might not be too far from here."

"Okay, stay where you are. I'm getting your parents and the police out there. We'll get there as soon as we can."

"Okay." I hung up and started to cry. I think I had found love for the first time and now he's gone. Just when I was finally happy, my joy was taken away.

I sat at a table, waiting for them to get here when that woman showed up again.

"You got what you wanted. He's gone. Dead. He didn't kill me."

"Nicole, that wasn't what would happen."

"Oh, that's right. We became lovers. Something he's never wanted from anyone before. Is that what you saw? Me and him together?"

"No, that's not what he wanted."

"Then tell me what the hell he wanted from me! What was it, dammit!"

"Nicole, please-" I felt light headed and suddenly collapsed on the floor. I didn't comprehand what was going on around me. I was as dazed as the night Jimmie tried to rape me. The night I met the creature I fell in love with.

My thoughts ceased and all that was there was drakness. Oh, how I wished I could be with him where ever he was...


	7. Chapter 7

When I awoke, I noticed I was in a white room and in a white bed, surrounded by monitors. I looked around the room and saw no one there. It occured to me that I was in a hospital.

I moved around in the bed and sighed in agitation. So many things are going on that I can't keep up with. I didn't even feel like reliving this whole experience in my head right now. All that I wanted to know was what this creature really wanted from me. That and why I was in a hospital. That confused me a little too. I mean, I fainted but sometimes that's not too bad to where you have to be hooked up to heart monitors.

The door opened up and a doctor came in with a clipboard.

"Ah, Miss Alkins. You're awake."

"Why am I here?"

"You fainted at a diner while talking with a friend."

"A friend?" Just then, there was a knocking at my door and a nurse walked in with the woman from the diner.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you," the nurse began, "But this woman wants to see the patient when she's resting."

"I need to talk to her. It's important."

"Now, now miss," the doctor said, "The girl's had a long day. She even smells of waste, where ever she's been."

"Excuse me, sir," I asked, "Is it all right if she and I talk for a bit. This _is_ rather important." He looked at me and then at the woman and back at me, wonderig if he should trust her alone with me. He looks at the clock and then shrugs.

"We've got ten minutes until your test results come back in. I guess I can give you two some alone time."

"Test results?"

"When the paramedics brought you in, we had suspicions that you were a run away. We had to run some tests to see who you are and why you fainted. We'll be back soon, Miss Alkins." He then left and I turned my attention to the woman.

"Who are you and why do you keep following me?"

"My name is Jazelle and I already told you I was a psychic."

"But why are you following me?"

"Because that thing was going to get you and I wanted to change the furture before it happened."

"What's so scary about being his lover? At least now you can rest because he's dead."

"It's not dead. It can never die." My heart started pounding when she said this.

"W-What? You mean, he's still alive?"

"Well, right now, it's in a sleep/dead-like state in which it doesn't wake up for a long time."

"How long?"

"At least 23 years. After that, for 23 days it feeds." My heart was both joyed and crushed. The good news is that he's still alive. The bad news is that I won't be able to see him for another 23 years. By that time I'll be 41-years-old! What will I do all that time?

It makes me wish I could sleep for that long. Long enough for me to wake up, travel back to his territory, see if he's still there, and wait for him to also wake up.

"Nicole, there's also something I must explain to you. What it wanted from you was-" The door opened and my parents, aunt, and uncle came running in.

"Oh my God, Nicole!" my aunt yelled. They all crowded around my bed and started hugging and kissing me like it was the end of the world. Jazelle stood back and watched my parents and relatives shower me with questions.

But then the doctor came back in, baring my results.

"Okay, Miss Alkins, you appear to be fine. Quite healthy except for not bathing. And it looks like you're good for the next nine months."

"Excuse me," my dad said, "But why nine months? Is she infected or have cancer or anything?"

"Oh, I guess you haven't heard the news from her."

"I don't have any news to give them. What's going on?"

"Congradulations Miss Alkins. Your baby is fine." Everyone looks at me in complete shock except for Jazelle. I looked down at my stomach and touched it.

"You mean I'm-"

"Pregnant. Yes. I'll leave you alone now." He walks out and my family continues to stare at me in shock. I ended up having to tell a lie about what happened to me, saying that I was probably raped during the process of being held against my will.

I asked if I could have some alone time to think about all this and they left. Jazelle was the only one in the room and she looked down at me in despair. I began to cry and she comforted me by patting my shoulder.

"The first time didn't work," she said, "It was trying to make sure you were inpregnated with its child. A demon child."

"That's all he wanted from me? A child?" It's not that I was upset about what he did. I just didn't know how to take this all in or how I was possibly going to raise his child.

"What do I do, Jazelle?"

"I can't tell you. This is your decision." I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to raise a demon baby. I didn't even know what I'd name it. Which reminded me...What was his name?

"Jazelle. Did he have a name? The creature who gave me this child."

"It calls itself the Creeper."

"The Creeper?" Some strong wave of emotion tugged at me and I looked up at the ceiling.

"I'm going to keep our baby." And I will name it the Raven.


	8. Chapter 8

Through the whole 23 years, I was going through being pregnant, giving birth, keeping the child around for the 23 years in which it'd see its father, and becoming an adult. It was pretty hard and got challenging at times.

When I went into laboring, the doctors say it took hours for the baby to finally come out. When it did come out, everyone thought it was horribly deformed. They also thought the baby was dead and I somehow convinced them to let me keep it.

The gender of the child was male so the name 'the Raven' wasn't so bad. He looked just like his father except his small patch of hair was dark brown like mine. I also noticed a pair of tiny, boney, wings in his back that became bigger as he grew.

And, just like his father, he seemed to stay in a sleep/dead-like state. I hoped that his time wouldn't get all screwed up with the Creeper's time when it came to waking up. I never told anyone about the child. My parents couldn't even make it to my due date of arrival for him. I had to tell them and Bess's parents that he had died at birth. Only Jazelle and I knew the real reason for why he never woke up. No one would ever believe us.

As it neared the expected date of when the Creeper woke up (Jazelle and I estimated the day he might come back), I got our son in the car, packed some things, and left. I visited Jazelle before going any further. Yes, believe it or not, she's still kicking.

"Hello, Nicole."

"Hello Jazelle. I just wanted to say some things before I go to see him awaken."

"What is it you wanted to say?"

"Thanks for everything you did 23 years ago."

"It wasn't my choice to do that. My visions come true no matter what I do. I was just trying to see if I could change this one. Instead, I only brought a bunch of pain to you."

"Is there anything you saw today or earlier? You know, before I leave to see him?"

"No. I think everything will turn out fine for you and what's his name."

"The Raven."

"An Edgar Allan Poe fan?"

"Yeah. I'd better go. See you, Jazelle."

"See you." I left and got into the car, my happiness showing itself on me as I pulled out onto the road...

Jazelle's POV

I watched her leave and get into her car. She seemed really happy that she's with that thing. I may as well never understand.

But, in the end, I lied to her about seeing something before she came. I'd seen her with the Creeper again. They were both happy and the Raven had risen to see the world.

Truth be told, the Creeper already met the Raven in Hell. I guess once they go into their hibernation they return to Hell. But, the Creeper must've been informing the Raven about what their neccesity of life is. Now there'll be two demons in this world.

At least Nicole is happy that she's found love and had bore this creature's child. It's a bad thing but to her it's the best thing in the world. I sigh, wondering why such a thing had to happen. At least I'll have several more years until I leave this place. Maybe I'll be able to rest in peace.

Nicole's POV

...I drove for a long time until I found that old factory out in the middle of almost nowhere. I parked the car, carried our son into the building, and tried to remember my way through the place. I was greatful that everything seemed familiar to me as I was walking around.

Suddenly, I came upon the room of his resting spot. There he was, still in that funeral burial position but with cobwebs all over him. I dusted them off of him and sat near him.

Several moments later, he started moving and got up slowly. He looked at me and smiled that wide smile. I smiled back and heard a noise behind me. Our son, the Raven, had awakened for the first time. He had his fathers eyes as well.

The Creeper smiled at him and the Raven smiled at him too. He was almost the exact replica of his father. I laughed and felt such happiness to see the two together. The Creeper reached down, grabbed me, and kissed me. We heard the Raven make a disgusted sound, so the Creeper broke the kiss apart and shoed him away. He did as told and went somewhere in the factory.

As soon as he left, the Creeper pulled me back onto the bed and had me once more.

For the next 23 days, the Creeper and the Raven hunted as father and son. The Raven even chose his wings, which were black bird wings. After that, I had to leave without the Raven and go back home.

The next time I returned, I was 64-years-old and I had to tell the Creeper that I would probably die before our next visit or my life would shortly end. He understood and I think we both already knew where I'd end up when I died.

And sure enough, when it came my time to go, I ended up in Hell with him and the Raven. We lived happily in Hell forever (Except for those 23 days!).


	9. Epilogue

I walked around looking at all those other unfortunate sinners being tortured.

I came to Hell after I died and I was awaiting the time for when my mate, the Creeper, and our son, the Raven, to return. It was the 23rd day and he was expected to arrive in several minutes.

In Hell, I was able to watch the Raven grow and prosper into a great demon like his father. It was nice being with them.

Even though I've been terrified of going to Hell, I had a reason to go. I was very fortunate that I didn't join the many other sinners of Earth in eternal torture. I sure had a crazy afterlife, you could say.

"Nicooole," I heard a voice say behind me. I turned to see the Creeper had returned. Oh, I almost forgot to mention that he can talk since I'm in Hell with him.

"Mom! We're back!" Of course, the same goes for my son. The Creeper's voice was sort of in a jagged tone while the Raven's was in a chilling demon's. It didn't really bother me at all though. I came over to them and began to smell the oder of the recent human flesh on them.

"How was the hunting, boys?"

"Same old thing," the Creeper said.

"What do you mean by 'same old thing?'" the Raven exclaimed, "It was crazy!" The Raven is still a little new to the job and holds the excitement of a human when it comes to it. It more amuses the Creeper than annoy him. I laughed and heard some other demons from behind us running.

"Hey, Raven!" one of his three friends yell, "You're back!"

"Yeah! It was a crazy one this time!"

"Tell us all about it. Can he come with us?"

"Sure. You kids have fun," I say to him.

"Kid? I'm 400-years-old!"

"You know what I mean!" They cackle and run off with the Raven following after them. The Creeper chuckles behind me and takes my hand.

We walk around the endless grounds of Hell. He does this a lot when he comes back. If not this, he flies and holds on to me as he does. The purpose? To have a moment alone before our many distactions come to bother us.

You may not really see it but at times the Creeper can be quite a romantic guy.

We came to a stop in front of an inky looking river. He put an arm around me and I let my head fall onto his shoulder. We stood like this for a long time until he started chuckling again.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just some very old memories."

"About what?"

"Remember the night we first met?"

"Ah, yes. That was such a crazy night."

"Yeah. That girl who snuck up on you tasted like shit though." Wow. So, drunk bitches like Taylor actually are distasteful to demons like the Creeper. I laughed at this then rested my head back on his shoulder.

"Hey, if you had eaten me, what do you think I would've tasted like?"

"Sweet I guess." I blushed and looked up at him, which he knew I'd do and kissed me on the lips. I kissed back and we started making out. It was great until the Raven came by and groaned.

"Do you two always have to do that when he returns?"

"Don't worry, son," the Creeper states, "Your time will come and you'll want to spend your every moment with her." The Raven rolls his eyes and runs off again. We laugh at his thoughts of not having this happen to him.

He sometimes even wonders...Does a demon even love? The Creeper and I sure can answer that question.


End file.
